Traditionally, springs and pins have been used to provide connection between electrical elements such as pads. However, as densities increase, these types of connections are often not sufficient. With higher densities, compressible pad-on-pad connections are often used. While in many cases these types of connectors are very useful, nevertheless in some instances they are not completely reliable. For example, when the pads or other contacts have films, such as oxide films or the like or dust particles, or any other surface contaminants, or connectors that use a conductive elastomer/plastic material, such conductive elastomers may not provide the necessary contact with the pads. This is because the conductive elastomer is normally provided with relatively soft metal conducting particles, such as silver. When the particles encounter the film, they may not penetrate the film, but rather deform, leaving the film as an insulating barrier between the conductive pad and the conductive particles. This sometimes results in less than the quality connection required.